Elevator Alert
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Wilson is trapped with Chase in an elevator when Chase passes out. Can Wilson help Chase? Will Chase and House finally get together? Slash


I own nothing. Little thing I just wrote. Hope you like it. Slash tones. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello Wilson," Chase said climbing into the elevator.

"Hello," I said politely.

The rid up to the fifth floor was becoming very awkward. I sighed and waited awhile. Then the elevator gave a lurch and threw both Chase and myself to the ground with gasps of pain.

I was the first to stand up and look around. The lights were out and the back up generator had yet to kick in. With a sigh I tried to think of what could have happened to stop the elevator.

Pulling out my cell phone I realized that the phone had no signal. I couldn't let anyone know that we were stuck in the elevator. And who knew how long it would take for them to find us.

"No way out," I said looking down at Chase.

"I figured," Chase said sighing.

"Guess we're stuck in here," I said sitting next to him.

"Yup," he said wincing slightly.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth.

"Okay," I said staring at him.

Chase had been acting weird for the past few days. I wanted to know what was going on, but I had a feeling he wouldn't talk to me. Now that we were locked up together I might be able to convince him.

Looking back at Chase I saw that he was gripping his head tightly. It looked like he had a major headache. I didn't want to talk loudly, but I was worried also. I might not talk to him but he needed help.

"Chase," I said touching his shoulder softly, "You're not okay."

"Just my head," Chase said in a whisper, "I'll be fine in a moment."

"Do you get headaches a lot?" I asked kneeling in front of him.

"Yes," he said glaring at me, "Of course House is my boss."

"Chase," I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm fine Wilson," he said shutting his eyes.

Shaking my head I moved so I was leaning against the opposite wall as him. I le the doctor part of me take over and I looked at him closely. I gapped to myself when I saw how badly he looked.

His eyes were sunken, his skin pale, and his hair looked weak. Chase was the type of person to think a lot about his appearance. Right now though he looked like hell. He needed help.

I continued to look at him and noticed how loose his clothing looked. Almost like he hadn't been eating recently. As a doctor we never had much time, but he seemed to be having no breaks.

While I was staring at him his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out. Getting up quickly I checked his pulse. His heartbeat was slow and weak, but it was there.

Knowing that I had an idea of what was going on I unbuttoned his shirt. I gasped at how skinny he was. His ribs were sticking out severely. I was right when I was thinking he wasn't eating.

I didn't expect it to be this bad, but I knew. How could all of us be so blind to what was happening? Chase needed us more then we realized and no one did anything to help him.

Chase was anorexic. He needed to be in a hospital with how bad this was. There had to be something I could do right now. Looking at Chase's belt I remembered that he had his pager with him.

Taking the pager I quickly typed a 9-1-1 to House and focused back and Chase. His breathing was shallow and uneven. I pressed my ear to his chest and listened. I sighed happily when I noticed that his lungs were fine for the time.

The pager went off. House wrote that they were coming. I knew that there wasn't much time before Chase was in serious trouble. I touched his forehead and waited impatiently.

After about half an hour I heard banging on the elevator door. Smiling I waited until the door finally opened and I saw House and Cuddy standing there. House came into the elevator and looked down at Chase.

"We need a gurney," I said softly.

Cuddy nodded her head and a gurney came up. A nurse and I lifted Chase up and wheeled him into a room. Once Chase was on a bed I let the nurses take over. I knew that I had to find House.

When I found House he was sitting in his office with the lights out. I walked in slowly and sat down. House never looked at me, but I knew that he needed to think so I waited quietly.

"He's starving himself," House said softly.

"Yes," I said nodding.

"How did I not notice?" he asked confused.

"Because you weren't looking," I said sadly, "You were thinking about something else."

"Yeah," he said angrily, "Him!"

"House," I said standing up, "He needs you now."

"He needs help," he said shaking his head.

"Yeah," I said walking closer to him, "Go help him."

"I can't help him," he said glaring at me.

"Yes you can," I said pushing him closer to the door, "Now go."

House nodded his head and walked out. I knew that it was going to be hard for House to admit that he liked Chase, but Chase was going to need somebody to help him and House was that guy.

House had liked Chase for a few years now and I finally got him to admit it to me. I've been trying to think of a way to get them together and then this happened. Now House had a reason to talk to Chase.

I wasn't lying when I said that House would help Chase right now. House wasn't the type of person that could say his feelings easily, but Chase could read House quite well by now.

They deserved each other. It might seem weird, but I knew that it would end fine. If those two would get over themselves that is. I just had to wait awhile longer. At least it was a start now. And that's all they needed.


End file.
